Color printing may result from a number of colorants of different colors being superimposed on top of a substrate, such as paper or other media. Since some printing technologies only allow for a very small number of levels of inks to be deposited at a given location on a substrate, half-toning may be used to obtain ink patterns that result in a given color when seen from a suitable viewing distance. These halftone patterns may also result in colorants being deposited on top of or next to one another in a specific manner, providing a color that relates nonlinearly to the amounts of the colorants (e.g., inks) used. Color control for the respective colorants may be increased due to Neugebauer's model of halftone color reproduction. Neugebauer's model may provide that the color of a halftone pattern is the convex combination of the colors of the Neugebauer primaries (NPs) used in the pattern. Thus, an NP is one of the possible ink overprints, with its convex weight being the relative area covered by it.